


The Wild Boy

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kolivan is attracted to Keith, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Past Antok/Kolivan, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Kolivan observes a private moment of Keith's while reflecting on things related to newest member of the Blade of Marmora.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 21





	The Wild Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the sixteenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I will likely do all 31 days unless something unexpected happens and I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

The Wild Boy

He knew there was grumbling from some of the other Blade members about his leniency when it came to Keith. The boy was completely undisciplined and tended to ignore the stated objective if it clashed with his human morals. He still had no idea why Krolia had not brought him back with her or why she had omitted the fact she’d found the blue lion from her reports nearly two decades ago. He supposed that was part of the reason he kept giving the boy slack; he hadn’t been properly raised or trained but he had so much potential.

He ignored the small voice in his head that told him it was for other reasons as well. The boy’s attitude when he was stubborn reminded him so much of Antok and he still mourned his closest companion. The boy like Antok was also pleasing to look at. He would never act first however, so he doubted he would ever have that kind of relationship with the boy.

Still he was worried the boy had been angry and disturbed after coming back from the failed mission to disrupt the Kral Zera. He wished that Allura and the Paladins of Voltron would have told them what they were up to with Lotor. If he’d known he wouldn’t have sent Keith on the mission. He had long sense figured out that the boy would do everything in his power for the Black Paladin. He ignored the stab of jealousy that the blade would never have that level of loyalty from Keith.

He was in his own quarters free of observers so he keyed in the code to bring up the hidden surveillance in the boy’s room. For all that he had Krolia’s blood in his veins he had never forgotten that he was not raised as one of them. So he’d made sure to be able to observe him at all times when he was on the base. 

He was a bit surprised to find Keith was not wearing his blade suit. It was rare for him not to sleep in it, always ready for action. It was something he admired about the boy but the suit was clearly laid over a chair. He focused on the bed to see that the boy was awake and based on the movements of his hand below the thin coverings it was clear why he had removed the suit. The boy was pleasuring himself an action that he was intimately familiar with. It seemed to be a universal constant that virtually every intelligent species no matter how complicated their genitalia would engage in those practices. 

He found himself curious how Keith’s anatomy might differ from the Galra standard after all Antok’s had included the ridges that expanded during copulation a gift from his non Galra parent. It had added an interesting element to their encounters. He was startled because Keith suddenly shoved the covering down exposing himself to the air. He was a bit disappointed that other than coleration it was very similar to the Galra. He had privately been hoping for something more interesting like Antok’s even as he admonished himself for thinking it. He was about to shut down the feed when Keith began to moan and suddenly jerked spraying bits of white fluid.

He could tell that Keith was spent by his activities as he laid there breathing heavily. The image of the wild boy so utterly calm began to arouse him. He allowed himself the small indulgence of rewinding the feed a bit and watching the final moments a few more times before he shut it off. As he began to indulge himself as Keith had done the image of Keith’s release and relaxation after wards stayed at the forefront of his mind.

The End


End file.
